


In a land of myth

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Based in Merlin but no actual Merlin characters mentioned., Druids, M/M, Well the king is mentioned, no prior knowledge of Merlin needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi was always warned about the Druids. He never thought he'd actually meet one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a land of myth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this image http://41.media.tumblr.com/97dd6885e088c2d9078fdd0ef3cde5e7/tumblr_nn59h7aVCf1symqdho1_500.jpg 
> 
> I saw it and though "oh hey, he looks like a Druid from Merlin!" and this happened.

Kimi had always been warned about Druids and magic. 

His mother had always told him stories about the king who ruled over them, how years ago a great purge had happened which destroyed all forms of magic in the land. Practitioners were killed for their beliefs. The king was tyrannical against magic, the fear of it having driven him over the edge. 

His mother had always warned him that if he met one, he must run as fast as he can. Magic was evil. 

Kimi hopped he never had to face one. 

But he wasn't to know that fate would lead him to one. 

* * *

Kimi was walking through the woods, collecting berries for his mother. It was late evening, the trees overhead blocking the dying sunlight. It was peaceful and calm. Birds were tweeting in the trees and the undergrowth was alive with little animals hunting for food. 

In all the peace, Kimi himself didn't know he was also being hunted. 

A wolf had caught his scent. It was hungry. It had been days since his last meal, his pack had abandoned him long ago. It had been a hard life as a lone wolf and hunting had been abysmal. This meal had landed straight into his lap. 

The wolf stalked through the trees, keeping low, walking lightly upon the earth so not to make noise. His prey was unaware of the danger. It was only when the wolf stepped on a twig, causing it to break with a loud snap that he gave himself away. 

Kimi looked behind him at the noise and saw the grey fur of the wolf just visible in the undergrowth. 

He ran. 

The wolf gave chase, paws pounding over the earth as it chased after it's prey. 

Kimi ran faster, his breath coming fast and quick. This was it, he was going to die. 

The wolf was now almost on his heels, he could hear it's quick pants as it ran after him, ready to pounce. 

Kimi ran faster, running in a blind panic and not noticing the twisting tree roots on the path. He tripped on one and he landed on the ground, hard. His leg making a sickening cracking sound as he fell. 

He turned over, completely winded and blind with pain to see the wolf leap into the air, claws extended, ready to tear into him. He closed his eyes, ready for the end. 

But it didn't come. Suddenly a wild wind tore through the clearing, pushing the wolf away and across the clearing with a wild yelp of surprise. 

The wind died just as soon as it appeared and in Kimi's vision a hooded figure came into view. That was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness to the pain. 

* * *

When Kimi awoke, he found he was in a cave. He blinked a few times and looked around him. The cave was warm, a fire crackling in the centre, besides the fire was the hooded figure, throwing strange things into the flames. 

Kimi tried to sit up, but hissed with pain when he tried to move his leg. The hooded figure was alerted to the sound and got up to walk over to Kimi. 

Kimi was suddenly afraid. He was alone in this cave with this strange person and he couldn't get away. 

"Wh-who are you? What happened? Where did that wind come from? what are-" Kimi began but the hooded figure shook it's head. 

"hush, lie still" the figure said in a strange accent. The figure turned around and picked something up off of the ground. It was a bowl. 

The figure leaned over Kimi and presented the bowl to him. All Kimi could see was startling bright blue eyes "drink" 

Kimi shook his head "no, no thank you" he was aware he was shaking in fear. 

"It will help, I promise. I'm not going to hurt you" the figure said as he pushed the bowl closer "drink and be well"

Kimi knew that he was in trouble. He couldn't refuse and he didn't have an alternative, he couldn't defend himself. With a tiny movement he pushed himself up and drank from the contents of the bowl. The flavour was not exactly nice and he had to fight the urge to gag when he swallowed.

The hooded figure chuckled and Kimi found it to be a pleasant sound "I know, my friend. It is not nice. But it will heal you" 

It was then that Kimi felt a feeling of warmth rush through him and then the pain in his leg intensified and he yelled but then, just as quickly as it had hurt, it had faded to a dull ache and then nothing at all. Gingerly he tried to move his leg and found that it was back to normal. He looked at the hooded figure in wonder. 

"Thank you" Kimi breathed. 

The hooded figure nodded "it was nothing" before touching Kimi's shoulder and then getting up from the ground to sit back by the fire. 

"Who are you?" Kimi asked curiously "why did you save me?"

The hooded figure didn't answer for a moment but then he said in a low voice "just a friend" 

"You're a Druid, aren't you? My mother told me stories...but the stories. They didn't say that Druids helped people. They were to be feared" then Kimi had a though "wait, that drink you gave me, what was in it? Have you poisoned me? You can't have just wanted to help. You're evil!" he could feel his panic rising. He struggled to stand up, his heart beating furiously. But then the hooded figure stood up, suddenly looking dangerous in the firelight. 

"The only evil around here is the King. The Druids are a peaceful race. We have done no wrong. The king has poisoned himself against us. We just want to be left in peace" the air crackled dangerously and a soft wind blew through the room, flickering the flames and making the hooded figure seem more powerful "how dare you suggest I have another motive. I only wanted to help. Your mind has been poisoned, poisoned by the tyranny of a king, If you do fear me then go now. I won't stop you" The figure sat back down, seemingly drained by that long speech. 

Kimi was fearful but also curious. He stood up and looked at the entrance to the cave, he could just leave. He had permission. But then another part of him wanted to know more. 

Carefully he walked forward, one small step at a time until he was near the figure and the fire. Gently and carefully he lowered himself down next to the figure "then tell me the true story" 

The figured turned and Kimi could see those blue eyes again "what?"

"Tell me the true story, tell me why the king is so angry with you" Kimi said softly "tell me why I shouldn't fear you" 

The figure gave a low laugh "it is a long story, my friend"

"I have time" Kimi said intently. 

The figure sighed, then looked into the flames "fine, but first we eat, yes?"

Kimi nodded, aware that his stomach was growling "yes"

The figure got up and moved to the back of the cave, collecting the rabbit he had caught earlier. Once it was on the spit and roasting, he began his tale. 

_"I was just a boy when this happened. But my parents remembered it well and always warned me, stay away from the kingdom. The story goes that the king of the land wanted a son. But his wife, she was barren and couldn't have children. So he made a deal. He contacted a dark sorceress and she used her powers to grant him a son. But what the king didn't know was that for a life to be given, a life must be taken. It is the balance of the universe. It is the price you pay for meddling with such a precious thing as life. And so, the Queen died giving birth to the son. The king blamed the sorceress and in turn blamed all magic. He turned crazy, his mind driven by grief to outlaw all magic in the land. He hunted down each and every sorcerer and sorceress in the land and killed them. Many died in those few years. My parents and me, we went into hiding, we went to the farthermost corners of the kingdom, we hid with other Druids, practising in secret, always fearful of the king's men. We have never hurt anyone, the Druids are a peaceful people. We only use magic for good, we listen to nature, we look after it, protect it. But to the king, all magic is evil. One night our camp was discovered and....and my parents hid me, they went out to protect me, but they were caught. They were taken to the king and I was told they were killed. Killed all because of the king's misplaced hatred of magic. Not all magic is evil. There are some who do practice dark magic and they are to be avoided, but most, it is for good and good alone._

The figure let out a shuddering breath as he finished his tale and turned to look at Kimi "I have hidden here, alone, for a long time now. The Druids I was with moved on. They decided it wasn't safe to stay. But I couldn't leave, couldn't let that king drive me out of my home. So I stayed in the forest, keeping by myself" he chuckled again "well until I saved your sorry arse" he paused before saying "now I've told you my story, do you trust me not to hurt you? Can I trust you not to run to the king?"

Kimi looked at the figure and shrugged "only if you take your hood off, it is kind of creepy not seeing your face"

The figure laughed "I suppose I can now take it off, you see why I needed to keep it on don't you?, for secrecy, so you wouldn't be able to identify me" the figure paused "if I take it off, you must swear not to lead anyone here, do you swear?"

"I swear" Kimi said softly. 

"Very well" the figure reached up and took off his hood. He was a young man, with bright blue eyes and curly hair. He smiled softly and held out his hand "the name is Sebastian" 

Kimi reached out to shake his hand "Kimi"

"Well Kimi, it was nice to meet you" Sebastian said. 

"Thank you, for saving me" Kimi replied but then said softly "sorry for how I acted. I was afraid"

Sebastian nodded "it is understandable. The fear in this land hits all" 

"I'm sorry about your parents, I can't imagine how it feels to lose them" Kimi looked down at his hands. 

Sebastian went quiet for a moment before replying "it's okay, I've made peace with that long ago" 

Kimi awkwardly squeezed Sebastian on the shoulder and Sebastian gave a small smile. 

Their conversation dwindled as they listened to the sounds of the creatures scurrying in the night, their shoulders lightly brushing in companionable silence.

After a while, Kimi remembered his mother and jumped up in shock "oh no"

"What is it?" Sebastian stood up too, suddenly fearful. 

"No, it's all right, just I've forgotten about my mother, she will be worrying for me" Kimi replied. 

Sebastian looked sad for a moment but then nodded "of course, you must leave" he looked down at the ground and Kimi's heart squeezed, this was probably the first company Sebastian had had for a while and he had to leave.

Kimi thought about it for a moment and then said "I could come back, if you want me to" 

Sebastian looked up at him and a small hopeful smile crossed his face "you would?"

"Of course" Kimi smiled "looks like you need a friend" 

Sebastian smiled warmly at that "I'd like that, thank you" 

Kimi nodded "no worries, I could come back tomorrow if you wish?"

"Yes, if you want to"

"I do" Kimi said and Sebastian smiled wider in joy.

It was then that Kimi looked properly out of the cave and realised he didn't know where he was "uh mind if you show me the way home?"

Sebastian laughed "of course, my friend" and then put his hood back over his head, holding his hand out to Kimi "shall we?"

And Kimi took his hand and they walked out into the forest together. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was longer then I planned to write but I'm quite pleased with it. Please review!


End file.
